1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink assembly for dissipating heat for an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many components mounted on a printed circuit board, such as a south bridge, a north bridge, and an Integrated circuit (IC). A component, such as a CPU, usually needs a heat sink for heat dissipation. A typical symmetrical heat sink includes a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. The heat sink is often mounted on the CPU with the base contacting a surface of the CPU. However, there are some components which are mounted on a PCB, such as memories. The typical heat sink tends to cause interference with the memories when fixed on the PCB.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.